


I'll always be here

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Self-Harm, taking care of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: You have had a horrible day and fall back into old habits, thankfully Newt finds you before things escalate any further. Warning-self harm





	

Requested by a special anon, I’m in no way trying to romanticise self-harm or depression, I’ve suffered with both and they are truly terrible, but if this helps to take someone’s mind off of their own demons for even a few minutes, well I’d be over the moon. If any of you ever need to talk to somebody, I’m always hear, no matter how big, how small, I’ll listen.

 

Warnings- self-harm, self-harm scars

 

Your breath was coming in short painful gasps, one hundred tiny knives stabbing into your chest, salty tears blurring your vision, as you pushed your way through the crowds on the way to your flat.

You blearily made your way up the stairs and fell against the front door, you lifted a shaking hand, trying to unlock the door.

 

Finally managing to slip the key into the lock, you hastily turned it and pushed the door behind you, sliding down the wooden panel, you crumpled on the floor, finally letting the tears fall and the sobs rack through your shaking body.

You weren’t sure how long you sat there, you got to your shaking legs and stumbled to the bathroom, tears still streaming down your face, gasping for air like you were drowning. You grasped at the cool porcelain of the sink as though it was the only thing holding you to this earth.

 

You looked at your reflection in the medicine cabinet, your eyes were blood shot and puffy, your nose red and your skin pale and clammy. You fumbled with the door of the cabinet, with a shaking hand you grasped at Newt’s razor, and shoved your shirt sleeve up.

 

You stood there for several moments, the razor resting on the skin of your forearm, sobs still clawing through your throat. A rushing in your ears, as you pressed the edge of the blade to your skin, a pool of dark blood oozed out of the small cut.

 

You could vaguely hear a soft knocking on the bathroom door, a familiar voice ‘y/n, y/n love are you alright? Can I come in?’ his voice sounded panicked, without waiting for an answer, he pushed the door open.

He ever so gently took the blade from your shaking hand, and wrapped you in his arms, he stroked your hair and whispered words of comfort.

 

Once your breathing had evened out and your sobs ebbed to small sniffles, newt held you at arm’s length and offered you a small smile. He sat you on the edge of the bath, and turned the water on, he added a dash of lavender bubbles, before pulling you into his lap. He simply held you close, rocking you gently back and forth.

 

He got you both ready for the warm bath, he stepped in first, and guided you to sit in front of him, being careful not to dip your cut arm into the water.

 

Newt placed soft, barely there kisses on your old scars. You lay back against his chest, his steady heartbeat soothing you even further, your eyes began to feel heavy. Before you nodded off to sleep, newt scooped you up, and carried you to your shared bedroom, dressing you in his pyjama shirt, before he stepped into the trousers, knowing that the smell and softness of the fabric comforted you.

 

You crawled under the covers and newt got in beside you, pulling you into his chest. “thank you newt, for everything’ you mumbled in a small voice. You could feel him smile, into your hair. “I’ll always be here darling’

 

 

 

 I also have a tumblr, you can find me at fiddlesticksimagines

Have a great day and be safe


End file.
